


kidnapping sandy claws

by nicehcuse



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, for spooky season, i shuffled a playlist and the nightmare soundtrack came on, so i wrote a short softie drabble off of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicehcuse/pseuds/nicehcuse
Summary: is movietober real: yes/nospoiler - the answer is no.





	kidnapping sandy claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmads/gifts).



> jupiter wanted softie reds and i wanted spooky reds so i made softie spooky reds because i love the boys

Snuggled in between Richie’s stubbly chin and his heavy arm, Eddie Kaspbrak had a realization.

“Is Movie-tober even a real thing?” Richie scoffed, flicking Eddie’s nose.

“Of _course_ it is, babes! Have I ever lied to you before?” Eddie rolls his eyes, but keeps his gaze towards _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , which seemed very bright to him in a nearly pitch black room if Eddie hadn’t convinced Richie to leave the curtains open. In the years he’s known Richie and over their various movie dates because _someone_ thinks five times isn’t enough times to see _Alien_ , he’s discovered that minimal talking during movies is better.

“Yes, you have. Many times. You’re very unreliable.” Eddie hears Richie gasp dramatically behind him.

“ _Eddie Spaghetti!_ I’m so… heartbroken. And traumatized! I think I might just,” he hesitates, “Faint, right here, right now!” Eddie has no warning before Richie’s torso collapses on top of him, lanky limbs trapping him on his side of the bed. Eddie thrashes, trying-and failing- to shove Richie’s heavy frame off of him.

“Christ, Richie! You’re gonna crush me!” Richie topples off of him, flopping back onto his side of the bed and draping his arm over Eddie’s waist again, rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

“Talk about a _Flat Stanley_ , am I right?” Richie clicks his tongue.

“Wrong loser, asshole.” Richie laughs, and Eddie can’t help but chuckle along with him.

“Shush, watch the movie, Eds! This is where they kidnap _Santa!_ ” Eddie shakes his head, but still finds his eyes glued to the screen, always ready to do the smallest things to make his Richie happy.


End file.
